Error correction apparatus have been used for years in connection with data processing equipment, particularly in the memory and storage area. As error correction requirements have increased, the complexity of the error detection and correcting apparatus have correspondently increased. It is possible, even though remotely, that an error condition can occur in the error correcting apparatus; therefore, a quick and certain way of checking the very complex error correcting matrices and apparatus is desired.